Unwanted Desire
by DokidokiMariel46
Summary: Ren's eyes have always followed Masa everywhere he goes. But he doesn't want to given to his feelings for his roommate...as tempting as it is to do so.
1. Chapter 1

**SOOOOOOOOOOOO, this is my first fanfic, please go easy on me~ It's a Ren x Masa pairing, from Ren's POV. He has the hots for Masa, but he's trying to resist the temptation as hard as he can, Enjoy~**

Unwanted Desire

"_How annoying. Shuttup already."_ Were the thoughts running Ren Jinguji's mind as his usual, self-proclaimed gaggle of fangirls surrounded him. Their high-pitched, shrieks at every little thing he did was getting on his nerves, all he wanted to do was escape. Suddenly his eyes caught a flash of blue and he glanced towards the source, hoping it would be who he thought. And it was—Masa Hijirikawa. Ren's eyes unconsciously tracked the figure's progress across the quad, taking in the sight of Masa's naturally graceful form. "_Beautiful…_" He breathed out, unknowingly. But he was rudely brought back by the sharp increase in screaming from the girls around him. Fed up, Ren roughly pushed through the crowd, needing to get away from all of them. One of the girls fell to the ground, and the others looked in shock at Ren, because he was the ultimate ladies' man, there was no way he was capable of violent acts towards them. Mindlessly he helped her up and reassured her, accompanying it with his trademark wink. Then he practically ran away from them, in the direction he had last seen Masa headed towards.

He found himself back at the dorm room that he shared with Masa. Without pausing to knock before entering, he froze in shock at the sight that met his eyes. Masa was sprawled out on his bed, with nothing but a towel around his waist. Still gaping at the view of his roommate's practically nude body, Ren quietly sat down next to him and pulled the bedsheets over Masa's supine figure.

"You're going to catch a cold sleeping like that, you idiot" he gently admonished. Masa suddenly stirred, sleepily opening his eyes and peered up at Ren.

"Mmm…R-ren? Is that you?" He asked while cupping Ren's face with his hands and pulling him downwards. "Ren, come lie down with me, this bed is big enough for both of us." Masa said invitingly.

"_Idiot, how am I supposed to refuse you when you're looking like that?_" Ren thought desperately.

"Ehhh? Do you have a fever? Your face is red all of a sudden." Masa asked curiously. He brought his forehead to Ren's to check his temperature, and then gave a slight shake of his head after a moment. "Nope, you don't seem to have a fever, so what's wrong with you?" He questioned, his dark blue eyes staring into Ren's lighter ones.

"N-nothing…Nothing's wrong with me!" Ren exclaimed, almost angrily. And then he winced as he saw Masa's eyes widen in shock. "Sorry, I'm just a little tired is all." He said apologetically. "_Really, there is only so much of this cuteness I can handle. I think I'm already at my limit._"

"Alright…well still, come lie down with me!" Masa dictated and yanked on Ren's arms, which caused him to topple down onto the bed, bringing their bodies into almost direct contact. The only thing separating skin to skin contact was Ren's thin uniform.

"_I can't take anymore of this but there's no way I'll relent to this idiot's sleep dazed advances. He probably isn't even aware of what he's doing right now." _Ren thought angrily. "What do you think you're doing?! Stop being stupid!" He yelled at Masa as he frantically got off Masa's bed. He wrestled to open the door and finally yanked it open, then slammed it shut behind him. "_Stupid…stupidstupidstupid. I can't let myself be drawn in. If I did anything now, he wouldn't even remember it later. I need to be on my guard more. That can't happen again, or else I might not be able to stop myself." _ Ren berated himself as he closed his eyes and leaned heavily on the other side of the door.

**That was the first part? If people actually read this I might continue ." so please, comments are welcome, thanks for reading! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter :3 hope I don't disappoint~ A/N: in the first chapter I had spelled Ren and Masa's last names wrong…they're fixed in this chapter, and for all the ones that shall come later :) **

Chapter 2

Ren angrily ran a hand through his hair, frustrated, with Masato but mostly with himself. "Controlcontrolcontrol. A Jinguuji would never give in to a Hijirikawa." He muttered under his breath, pushing away from the door and walking away quickly. Deeply engrossed with his troubles, he nearly ran into Natsuki, hastily stepping to the side a split second before a would-be impact.

"Ahhh, sorry Natsuki, I didn't see you there." Ren apologized.

"It's alright~ But, are YOU alright?" Natsuki questioned, peering at Ren's face, his concern evident.

"Yea, yea I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Ren countered, a little brusquely. Natsuki continued to stare intently at Ren, to the point that he began to fidget, uncomfortable under the weight of the stare coming from behind a pair of glasses. After what seemed like eternity, Natsuki finally drew back with his usual cheerful smile back on his face.

"Well, you don't HAVE to tell me if you don't want to. But if you ever need to talk about," he gestured toward room Ren had just exited. "I'm a great listener. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone. This'll be our little secret, kay?" Natsuki said, bringing his finger to his lips and making a shushing motion, accompanied by a playful wink. As he walked away, Ren was left rooted in his spot, shocked.

Ren's thoughts were in a jumble as he desperately sifted through his memories, trying to figure out what had given away his feelings towards Masato to Natsuki. "_No, there's no way I was that obvious. I know I keep them well hidden, otherwise Masa would've noticed by now. Regardless, I need to be more careful from now on._" He walked aimlessly around the campus, unaware of the strange looks he was getting from many of the students, especially from the girls. Never before had they seen him look as serious as he did then, it seemed unnatural. Eventually he made his way back to his room, and carefully opening the door, peering in furtively for any signs of Masa. The beds were empty so Ren breathed out a great sigh of relief and entered the room. Suddenly his ears registered another sound—the sound of running water. Groaning, Ren slumped on his bed, struggling to keep the images of Masa in the shower from his mind. "_A cold shower is what I need. To clear my head." _Ren thought, and walked towards the bathroom, calling out to Masa "Hurry up Masato, I need to shower too. Didn't you take one already any-"his voice trailed off as Masato stepped from the shower, encased in a cloud of steam. Absorbed in the task of wrapping his towel around his waist, he didn't immediately realize Ren was in front of him. This gave Ren a few moments to catch his breath, as it seemed all the air had rushed from his lungs when he Masato has stepped out from the shower. Clearing his throat, he roughly asked "Didn't you take a shower earlier?"

"Yes, but I spilled juice on myself, so it made my body all sticky so I decided to take another shower to wash it off." Masato replied. Then he cocked his head to one side curiously and asked, "Wait how did you know I took a shower earlier? I don't remember hearing you come in."

Upon hearing this Ren suddenly felt very angry again and advanced on Masa, backing him into the wall. "_He doesn't remember what he did, what a little tease. Of course I didn't expect him to remember, but for some reason it still pisses me off._" Ren braced his arms on either side of Masa's head, pinning him to the wall as he leaned his face in. "You don't remember earlier? You don't remember what you did to me, how you tempted me? We were just like this, except on your bed." As Ren trailed a hand down Masa's naked torso, he felt a shudder ripple through it. "_So he isn't as unaffected as I thought. I wonder if I can…"_ Ren contemplated as he brought his lips to the other boy's. But just after their lips made contact there was a knock on the door and Otoya's voice was heard, calling them out to rehearsal. At the sound Masa's body jolted and he frantically struggled to escape. Ren let his arms drop to his sides, lost in thought. "_I did it. I kissed him, finally, after all these years. And his lips, felt so much better than I could have ever imagined. Shame that it was such a short time since we were interrupted. But maybe it's better this way, because I wouldn't have been able to control myself, and he isn't ready yet. Who knows if he ever will be. Well, I've held out for about 10 years…a little longer couldn't possibly make a difference._" Ren thought cynically as he walked back out of the room first to give Masa some space.

**Anddddd...wooo they made a tiinnnnyyy bit of progress there~ Don't hate on poor Otoya-kun, he just had a little bit of bad timing ^^" Once again comments are welcome, and thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**OHMYGOD. SORRRYYY THIS STORY HASN'T UPDATED IN SUPER SUUPER LONG. SCHOOL STARTED SO I WAS PRETTY BUSY DDD"; BUT! IT IS NOW BACK FROM HITAUS :DDD AND I WILL TRY TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER BE PROGRESSIVE AS AN APOLOGY FOR THE LONG WAIT ."""**

Chapter 3

As Ren exited, Otoya glanced over his shoulder and asked "Ehh? Where's Masato?"

"He's getting dressed; he just got out of the shower."

"Oh, should we wait for him then?"

"Ahhh…yea, can you wait up for him? I just remembered there was something I have to check on first. I'll see you guys at rehearsal in a bit." Ren said, striding away quickly. "_I don't want to see him just yet. I still can remember the feel of his lips on mine; I need time to fix my composure. I have to be able to play it off like nothing is wrong, that it didn't affect me at all._"

But as Ren kept walking, the scene from earlier just kept replaying in his mind. The softness of Masa's lips. The feeling of his sweet breath on Ren's face. The slender, yet muscled feel of his naked torso. Ren let out an agonized groan as his imagination started to run away, creating a scenario in which they hadn't been interrupted and he had been able to drink his fill of Masa. If that was even possible. Taking the long route to the rehearsal room, he finally made it there and apologized to everyone who had been waiting up for him.

"Well my Lady, I have arrived. Rehearsal may now commence." Ren joked with Nanami, trying his hardest to avoid eye contact with Masato, who was standing right next to her. He couldn't help the slight twinge of jealousy that he felt every time he saw Masa and Nanami together. He was jealous of both the fact that Masa clearly had feelings for her, as well as how Nanami could be so close to him and have him look into her eyes in an adoring way. _"God I am so petty. Of course it is only natural that he fell for her, we all did. I would have too, if I didn't love stupid Hijirikawa as much as I do. If only…" _

Lost in thought, Ren didn't realize all the other members of STARISH glancing his way, and following his line of sight, which was focused intently on the oblivious Masato. They all shared a glance and nodded at each other, confirming what they had long suspected: Ren was in love with Masato.

After practice all the members of STARISH, with the exception of Ren and Masa, got a text from Natsuki, asking them to meet up in his and Syo's room.

"I think you all know why I asked you here. You all saw how Ren looked this afternoon, and I think it's time we stepped in and helped him out." Natsuki said, looking around at everyone's faces.

"He looked like he was in pain almost, his eyes looked sad" Cecil chimed in.

"But, doesn't Hijirikawa like Nanami?" Tokiya questioned. Everyone sighed, nodding.

"What if, I ask Nanami-chan out? That way, Masa will have to give up on her." Otoya asked.

His question prompted an immediate response from Tokiya who shouted,"NO, OF COURSE YOU CAN'T, BECAUSE YOURE MI-" before cutting off abruptly, a faint blush creeping on his cheeks.

"NOOO! NANAMI-CHAN IS MINEEEE!" Cecil simultaneously cried out.

A heavy silence descended as everyone turned to look at Tokiya. Then they all started talking at once,

"Ehhh?! Tokiya, since when?" From Cecil.

"Ahhh, so I was right!" From Natsuki. "Then we all are _like that_ hmm?"

"Why didn't you- Oii oiii! Natsuki, shuttup about us!" Syo shouted, blushing.

In the midst of the confusion, Otoya sat quietly, lost in his own thoughts. _"So he does have feelings for me. What a relief. Hah, but what a weird way for him to confess them. Oh well, all that matters now is that we both like each other. Thank god."_

"Otoyaaaa, what do you have to say to that, hmmm?" Natsuki prodded him.

"I-I…" Blushing, Otoya stuttered, unable to answer.

Natsuki elbowed him in the side, whispering harshly "c'mon, spit it out. Or else he'll never know. And then you guys will get nowhere still."

The redhead took a deep breath and tried again, "I…I like you t-too, Tokiya." As soon as he finished, practically his whole face turned a shade of red that rivaled his hair.

Tokiya, also blushing, though not as strongly, replied gruffly. "W-well, that's good to know."

"AWWW, we should go on a triple date once Ren and Masa get together!" Natsuki exclaimed and then he continued excitedly, "Oh! Cecil-chan, YOU like Nanami right? Why don't you go after her instead? Ahhh, it all works out perfectly!"

The rest of the boys in the room gaped at him, unable to fully keep up with his rapid paced reasoning. But they had gathered that they had to find a way to make Nanami show interest in Cecil, in a romantic way so that Masa would give up on her and turn to Ren.

"The only thing is this makes it seem like Ren is Masa's second choice, like he's just a fall back. I know I wouldn't like it if I was Nat-" Syo argued, then abruptly cut himself off, a faint blushing stealing over his cheeks as Natsuki looked at him, practically glowing.

They agreed to all think about it and tell the others if they came up with anything, then headed to their respective rooms. Otoya chattered away happily to Tokiya, who stayed silent, but kept stealing glances the redheads face with a soft expression in his eyes. Cecil's head was in the clouds, planning how to win over Nanami. And Natsuki had engulfed Syo in a tight embrace, telling him how cute he was and how much he loved him. All in all, the other couples of STARISH had progressed; all that was left was "Operation Masato".

**Ahhhh, so it turned into a chapter of side character development ^^""". I hope you enjoyed it anyways~ I will try to finish another chapter that focuses on RenxMasa this time. Thank you for reading, and again sorry for the long wait D":**


	4. Chapter 4

**The promised second installment ~! Im sorry I update so slow guys ." and theyre really short chapters…well, thanks for sticking with me, enjoy J**

Chapter 4

While the other boys had been in Natsuki's room, Ren and Masato headed back to their room. Both boys walked in silence, unwilling to talk about the incident from earlier. Finally, after they had both stepped into the room, Ren shut the door and opened his mouth to talk. But Masato held up his hand to silence him, and then began to talk.

"We need to talk, about what happened earlier. What was that Jinguuji? We are rivals, and not to mention, both guys. Why would you just, k-kiss me like that? What reason could you possibly have to do that? You KNOW I like Nanami, so what is there to gain from it?" Masato saw Ren visibly wince at his last sentence, and wondered if it was just his imagination because after a few seconds he resumed his nonchalant slouching against the wall.

"Welllll," Ren drawled, "I'm not sure you're ready for the answer to that. But since you asked, I'll tell you. It's because you practically threw yourself at me, who am I to turn down such an offer? It has been a long time since I've had someone to play with." Ren pushed himself off the wall and approached Masato like a lion stalking his prey; a predatory glint in his eyes. He lifted his hand and stroked Masa's bottom lip with his thumb. Then he swiftly dipped his head and captured the blue haired boy's lips with his own, and bracketed his face with his hands so the other couldn't escape. For what seemed like eternity the two of them locked lips while Ren slid his hands down Masa's torso and then around to cup his behind and bring their bodies flush against each other. But at this, the other's body jolted, and then began twisting his head away, trying to escape Ren's devouring lips. The blond let him go; dropping his arms to his sides as he stared, breathing heavily. Masato immediately brought a hand up to his face to cover his mouth as he shifted away from his roommate, seeking to escape the weight of his stare. When Masato was once again a safe distance away from Ren, he shot the blond a glare as he scrubbed at his lips.

"What the hell Jinguuji? Did I not just say that I have someone I like?"

"So? As a matter of fact, I do too." Ren retorted, and Masato wondered why he looked so serious.

"Oh, then why are you kissing me? Why don't you go put all your efforts into wooing her instead? Shouldn't be too hard for Mr. Playboy right?" As Masato said this, Ren's entire demeanor seemed to change, like the life had been sucked out of him completely by some unseen force.

"Forget it. You'll never understand." Ren replied tiredly, slumping onto his bed.

"What, why? I have someone I like too, so why wouldn't we be similar? Jin-…Ren, you aren't making any sense." Masato stared in confusion at the person he had known since they were little. He only used Ren's first name when he was really serious about something, and it had been a very long time since that name had rolled off his tongue.

"I said forget it! Just forget it Hijirikawa! And forget about the kisses and everything! Forget me too if you want! I'll leave here if that'll make you more comfortable!" Ren shouted angrily. He stood up abruptly and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Wait! Re-"Masato called after him, but the door was already shut. "_What was all that about? I wonder who it is he likes. I doubt he'll tell me though." _ As he imagined Ren with some nameless girl, he felt a slight twinge in his chest. Lifting a hand and resting it on his heart, he tried to sort out his thoughts. "_Why does he keep kissing me though, it's weird." _ Sighing, Masato could still feel the shape of Ren's lips on his, and remembered the warm wetness of his tongue circling his. "_Although I lashed out at him for kissing me, it wasn't necessarily because I hated it…in fact, it felt really good." _ As he reflected on this new thought, his heart began to thump loudly and he could feel his body temperature start to rise. "_What is this? Am I getting turned on by the thought of kissing Ren? How stupid." _ Suddenly Masato remembered a time from his childhood, when he and Ren had snuck out to play together.

_It was the first day of summer vacation and Masato and Ren lay side by side in a grassy meadow, looking up at the sky and pointing out funny looking clouds. Ren suddenly turned to face Masato with a serious expression on his face._

_"Masa, have you ever had a crush on anyone?"_

_"Ehh? N-no…n-not really. W-what about you?" he stuttered._

_Ren let out a little laugh, "Well I used to think Mei from our class was cute, so I guess I liked her for a little bit."_

_"O-oh…why not anymore?" Masato asked curiously._

_"Becauuuse, hmm. That's a secret actually~" Ren said with a mischievous grin. _

_"Whaat? No, tell me!" Masa exclaimed. But even though he continued to pester his friend, he couldn't get an answer from him. _

_When night fell, they walked back to the Masato's house, which was only a few minutes away from Ren's, the blond suddenly stopped walking. Looking at him curiously, Masato slowed to a halt next to him. "Is something wrong?"_

_"I…" Ren suddenly leaned in and brought his lips to Masa's ear, brushing his cheek in the process. "I really like you Masato. Sorry." He whispered, and then turned and ran away, fading into the night._

_"W-wait! Ren!" Masato called after him. He started running to Ren's house, as fast as his short legs could carry him. When he arrived, he saw Ren just about to shut the gate behind him. "Ren! Wait! I have something to tell you too!" he cried out. The blond halted and turned towards him with a panicked expression on his face. "You left so fast, I-I didn't have a chance to reply." Masato said as he ran up to the gate, out of breath. Ren stilled behind the gate, his face expressionless, waiting. "I…I like you t-too Ren. B-but I couldn't tell you that earlier because I was afraid you'd laugh at me. Since we're both bo-" he was cut off by Ren, who had threw open the gate and ran to Masato, hugging him tightly._

_"It doesn't matter that we are both boys, all that matters is that you like me too. You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that. I'm so happy right now, I could die. Feel how fast my heart is beating" Ren whispered as he took Masato's hand and brought it to his chest, over his heart. Masa could feel the rapid beating of the other boy's heart, and little tremor shook him, for his heart was beating just as fast. "Let's promise to always be together. Okay?"_

_"Okay." Masa agreed. Ren embraced him tightly again, then drew back slightly to stare into his eyes. He quickly bent his head and pecked Masa on the lips, before letting him go and running into his house. Bringing a hand to his lips, Masa stared in the direction Ren had disappeared to, before turning and walking back home, lost in a haze of happiness. _

_But the next day, when Masato came to Ren's house to play, he found out that the whole Jinguuji family had left earlier that morning. Their whereabouts were unknown, but it was suspected that they were travelling to the States and planned on staying there for an extended period of time. In shock Masa tried reaching Ren on his cell, but the number had been disconnected. For the next few months Masa continuously attempted to reach Ren, but it was hopeless. As his grades dropped and his health began to decline, his parents finally decided to intervene. They took him to a specialist who gave him some medications that somehow began to dull the heartache. What he didn't know at the time, was that the medicine he took then had been erasing his memories with Ren. The pain finally went away, because Masato no longer remembered anything about Ren, save the fact that they went to the same elementary and middle school. When high school started, he treated him like a stranger, because that's all he remembered him being._

Masato held his head as all the memories came flooding back. "Ren…" he breathed. "_I had feelings for Ren before. But he abandoned me. And he never mentioned what happened. Why?" _Overwhelmed by this new discovery, Masato dropped down onto his bed to think. "_Does this mean I still like Ren? I'm not sure, because there's Nanami. But…" _ "Ren…" he whispered his name again. Looking towards the door, he waited anxiously for his roommate's return; there were so many things he needed to ask. And he also had a strange yearning for another kiss.

**Thaaat's all for this chapter! I tried to make it longer this time J. With two, wait THREE kisses between them now, and Masato becoming aware of his possible feelings for Ren, will they get together soon? Hopefully! Put poor Ren out of his misery D: Anyways, as always, thanks for reading, and see you next time~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ta dahh~ Here's the next chappy~ ^^. Im sorry Im so irregular with my writing, and thank YOU allllllll for sticking with me through this :3. It really makes me happy~ Andddddddddddd thank you all for your comments, I just realized that I could reply to all of them =_=" didn't realize that before…so that's why I didn't ever send any of you a reply =_="""". Thank you for reading, and please continue to support my story, enjoy~! :)**

**A/N: Even though it might be spoiling this a little, I do need to say that this chapter gets very…graphic. So if you are uncomfortable with that kind of thing, you'll know where to cut off. You won't miss much, relationship development wise… But for those of you who do read it, enjoy~ and tell me what you think ^^**

Chapter 5

After what felt like eternity, Ren suddenly made his appearance back in their room. Masa quickly stood up, calling out to the blond. But the boy in question brushed him off and walked into the bathroom shutting the door firmly behind him. The blue haired boy gaped in shock at the other's attitude, and was highly confused by it. After a few moments he heard the sound of the shower running, and with a sigh, walked back to his bed and sat down to wait.

Meanwhile, Ren stood under the hot spray with his hands clenched into tight fists. "_Why did he have that look on his face? Doesn't he know what that does to me? I already kissed him TWICE, in the same day. Where the hell is your self control huh, Ren?" _ The blond berated himself for his actions, for after he had stormed out of the room earlier, he had decided to tamp down his desires and just support Masa's crush on Nanami. But, as soon as he got back, he immediately had to struggle with his entire being to not embrace his roommate. Sighing angrily, he shut off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist before walking out of the bathroom. "_Hopefully he's asleep; I can't take much more of this. There's a limit to how much a guy can take in one day." _ But he soon found that that wasn't the case, for his blue haired roommate was sitting patiently on his bed, waiting. Suppressing a groan of frustration, he brusquely asked "What is it? It's late already."

"We need to talk. Because…" Masa trailed off uncertainly.

"Because? Because what? Because I've been violating your precious lips that are reserved for the Lady only? Or is it because you surprised yourself by kissing me back so passionately? Didn't think you had it in you did you huh, Hijirikawa?" "_Shit, I'm baiting him. Nonono, this is wrong. I've got to stop doing this. I vowed to support him from now on." _"You know what, don't even answer that. It doesn't matter. Let's just both forget that anything ever happened today, and tomorrow I'll help you..." Ren paused briefly before forcing the next few words past the huge lump in his throat, "get closer to Nanami."

At his words, Masa's eyes widened in shock. "W-wha?!" But Ren just turned his back and prepared to climb under his covers. Without fully realizing what he was doing, Masa rushed forward and wrapped his arms around the blond, squeezing him tightly. "W-wait, Ren. We need to talk. I-I remembered something. From when we were kids…" At this, he felt Ren's body jolt and gently twisted his body backwards so that they were facing each other once again. Staring into Ren's eyes, Masa saw that they were lit with a feverish, desperate light. Ren's posture was strained; he looked like he was waiting for a bombshell to drop. "_Why does he look so worried? I would've thought it would be a good thing that I remember what happened between us."_

"What exactly is it that you remember?" Ren asked slowly.

"We…we liked each other back then. Not as just friends, but as lovers. Well we never became lovers, but that was because of our young age probably. But, we KISSED. And then…and then you left me, the very next day. What happened Ren? I need to know." Masa had slipped into using the blond's first name exclusively, without even realizing it.

Shock was etched clearly on Ren's face as he registered what had been said. "You…you remember that? I had thought…the medications…they were supposed to make you forget, right? "

"They did. I remember that too. How you left, and how devastated I was. That's why they gave me the medication in the first place. Hah, my feelings for you were strong enough that I couldn't even focus on school or anything, I was a mess. I don't understand how if they were that strong, a mere medication could make me forget it all, but apparently it did. Until tonight that is. I don't know why I suddenly remembered, but maybe it had to do with you kissing me. Maybe that was a trigger that unlocked the memories. That's the only one I can remember right now, but maybe if…" Masa trailed off, lifting his face up towards the blond for a kiss. Granted, he really did believe that kissing him would help him remember, but it was mostly just out of own desire to feel the other's lips on his again.

Inhaling sharply, Ren's arms closed around Masa like bands of steel as he brought his lips crashing down to capture Masa's waiting lips in a passionate duel. His mouth worked furiously, as if to absorb the other into himself. Their tongues circled each other, pressing hotly before sliding away. Ren ripped his lips away, leaving a gasping Masa to moan with the loss. But it quickly turned into a groan of intense pleasure as he felt the blond's lips at his neck. Licking and biting roughly, it was as if Ren was really trying to devour Masa. "Ooo, is this your sensitive spot, hmm? Neck biting turns you on, does it…Masa?" Ren asked in a gravelly voice as he continued to lick Masa's neck. Moaning loudly, Masa dug his nails into the other's back, causing the blond to join him with a deep groan of his own. The blond toppled backwards onto his bed, bringing his partner with him. Masa straddled Ren and frantically tried to unbutton his shirt, but his fingers were so clumsy he could only manage to get the first one undone. His fingers were soon joined by Ren's, who deftly dealt with the buttons and then brought their bodies flush against each other, and they both moaned loudly at the contact; heated skin on skin, without anything in between. Whatever thoughts Masa had had about Ren's skill with taking his shirt off, attributing it to his practicing it on many others, was lost as the feeling of their bodies coming into contact with each other overwhelmed him. It wasn't until he heard the sound of a zipper rasping that he realized that Ren had already gotten to work on pants and sliding them down and off him before he could fully process what was happening to him. Large hands then gripped his butt and pressed his crotch against the toweled front of the blond.

"Ahhhh! A-aah, Ren!" Masa panted, dizzy with pleasure. Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined that he would be doing this with his roommate, who was also his childhood friend, and that it would feel this amazing. He struggled to breathe as they roughly ground their lower halves ground together. "M-more! Ren! Ahhh!" Throwing his head back, Masa's eyes rolled a little as he thrust against the body beneath him, starving for more of the ecstasy that he was experiencing in the arms of the other boy.

"You're a greedy little thing aren't you?" Ren growled, "But it's fine. I want more too. I want ALL of you. You're mine now, and mine alone. Got it?" He reached in the drawer next to him and drew out a bottle of lube and a packet of condoms. Masa felt a twinge of jealousy at all the ones who Ren had used those very things on before him. But he was too far gone to care much; all he wanted was to be as close as possible to the other boy.

After swiftly removing Masa's boxers, Ren poured some of the liquid on his hand and then began slowly thrusting his index finger in the other's entrance. Meanwhile wild moans were escaping from the blue haired boy as his hole was being stimulated, and the sounds frayed Ren's already thin grasp on his self control. It took all the willpower he possessed to keep from simply spreading Masa's legs and roughly burying himself deep within. But he knew that it was the boy's first time, and he wanted to alleviate as much of the pain as he could. The fingers increased, first two, and then three fingers were sliding in and out of Masa's tight entrance.

"Ahhhhh, whether you're ready or not, here I come." Ren panted, removing his towel and sliding a condom on his hardened member. He lifted the slimmer boy up slightly and then slid his erection into the blue haired virgin's now prepped entrance. "O-oh…Oh my god, MASA. You're…so…tight…and warm…oh god. I don't think I can last much longer." Ren was almost incoherent, blinded by his need to reach fulfillment. Masa's answer was more moaning, and as he got closer to reaching the end, his moans got choppier and higher pitched.

Ren couldn't seem to enter deep enough so he moved, bring Masa's body beneath his and then thrusted harder and heard his partner let out a little shriek, signaling that he had found his sensitive spot. After a few more moments, Ren felt the body beneath him start to violently shake, and Masa let out a prolonged groan before going slack. "Oiii oiii…I'm not done yet, don't be selfish." Ren growled, pumping his hips a few more times before letting out a groan of his own. Dropping heavily onto the boy beneath him, the only sounds in the room was their heavy panting as they struggled to regain their breath.

"I-I…" Masa started, but then stopped. He simply put his arms around the sweaty body of his new lover, ignoring the discomfort between his legs, as well as the increasingly heavy weight of the blond's body. After a few moments Ren shifted off Masa, who let out a small sound of protest. Chuckling, the blond nestled the slimmer boy's body in a spoon fashion and then captured his lips in a final passion filled kiss.

"_I did it. After all this time, I finally made him mine." _Was Ren's last thought before drifting off to sleep.

**So. What'd you think? That was my first time writing a scene like that, so be gentle with me ^^""". It's actually more difficult than it seems haha. Well anyways I hoped you liked it, big development for Ren and Masa this time hmm? But will they both accept it? Or will there be problems for the new lovers? Find out next chapter~ As always, thanks for reading, and your feedback is always welcome :). See you next chapter ^^.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Not exactly sure where I'm going to take this now, because I hadn't really planned on them doing the "thing" that early on ^^""". But please stay with me and continue to support this story till the end :3. Thank you all, and enjoy :).**

Chapter 6

Ren sleepily opened his eyes, but then shut them again almost immediately because he was being blinded by the sunlight streaming through the window. Groaning he stretched his arm out and patted the space next to him, only to come in contact with cold empty sheets. Fully awake at once, Ren sat up quickly and scanned the room frantically for a glimpse of blue hair. "Masa! Masa, where are you?" he called out, a desperate edge starting to color his voice. But his question was only met by silence.

Hastily dressing, he rushed out of the room and ran down the hall calling out his lover's name. Passing by the music room he heard the sound of the piano and halted, listening to the beautiful melody, a slight smile playing at his lips. After a moment there was a pause and Ren chose that moment to enter, opening his mouth to compliment Masa's playing, but was unprepared for the sight that met his eyes.

Instead of the lone blue head he was expecting, it was joined by a reddish orange wave. _Nanami._ And not only were they seated together, on the SAME bench, Masa's arm was around the composer and his hands covering hers as they rested on the piano keys. "_Why…is he embracing her?" _ Ren let out a choked sob, and dashed out of the room.

At the sound, Masa had lifted his head in time to catch a glimpse of Ren's anguished look before he escaped. He stood up with the intent of chasing after his roommate, but he suddenly remembered why he was in the music room in the first place. Slowly he sat back down with a resigned sigh, "Ahh, sorry. Let's continue shall we? Time is running out."

Nanami gave him a curious look, but then nodded and they continued to work on the joint piece that Masa had requested. The boy struggled to keep his mind off Ren's expression and to focus on completing the task at hand. It was hard, but he needed to finish the piece by Friday—Valentine's Day. "_Including today, I only have three days. I must hurry." _

Ren's feet pounded loudly in the hallway and he could hear himself gasping for breath. He stopped and found himself in front of the room Natsuki's and Syo's shared room. Knocking on the door, he heard a loud thump followed by some muffled noises, and when the door was finally opened, it revealed a disheveled Syo whose face was flushed a bright red.

"O-oh, Ren! What brings you here? Come on in…" Syo said, fidgeting a little.

"I, ahh…is Natsuki here?" Ren asked, momentarily distracted by his amusement upon learning that Syo and Natsuki were also an item, it seemed.

"Ren-chan! What's…oh no. Come come, sit down. What happened?" Natsuki greeted Ren cheerfully, but after taking a glimpse of him, realized that something was wrong.

"I-I…we…Last night…Masa and I…" Ren trailed off, unable to put his feelings into words. But Natsuki seemed to get what he meant, for his mouth made a small "o" shape.

"That's a good thing though isn't it?" Natsuki questioned as he pulled Syo down onto his lap. Syo struggled but to no avail, and finally gave up and leaned against the blond megane with a sigh. Natsuki grinned briefly and pecked the shorter boy on the crown of his head before turning his attention back to his guest. "If you guys had done that, why do you look like your heart just got ripped from your chest?"

Placing a hand in the vicinity of his heart, Ren explained what he had seen in the music room earlier. He felt a sharp pain in his chest as he pictured the two of them together once more.

"Ehhh?! Oi, Ren, are you crying?" Syo asked suddenly, peering closely at the long haired boy.

Looking startled, Ren brought his fingers to his face and felt the moisture there. "A-ahh…so I am. I-I didn't even realize." His voice cracked as tears began to flow freely down his cheeks. "It hurts, Natsuki, Syo. What did I do to deserve this hurt? All I ever did was love him. T-that's all…" Anguished sobs came from deep within him, wracking his body. Natsuki shifted to pat him gently on the back, murmuring soothing words as Syo wiggled out his arms and returned with a box of tissues.

The pair sat in silence, watching the infamous ladies' man reduced to this state by his love for his roommate. Even though they were aware of his feelings for the blue haired boy, they were still shocked by his strong reaction to his friend's apparent betrayal. After a few minutes Ren quieted down to a few muffled sniffles.

"W-where can I stay for the next few days? I couldn't bear going back to our room and having to share the same space with him, know that he's only a few feet away from me, yet I'm not allowed to touch him."

"Hmmm…oh! Cecil-chan doesn't have a roommate, so you can stay with him for now" Natsuki said.

"Ahh, will do." Ren agreed, pulling out his cellphone to dial his potentially new roommate. "Cecil? It's Jinguji. Could I stay in your room for the next few days?...Something came up back at my place….Really? Okay, thanks. See you soon. Bye." After hanging up, he smiled sadly at the other blondes before standing. "Thanks guys, I really appreciate you helping me. I'm gonna go back to the room to pick up some things to bring to Cecil's. See ya." Striding back towards his room, he suddenly halted, fearing an encounter with Masa and then turned around and headed straight for Cecil's room instead.

Cecil opened the door; questions evident on his face, but Ren simply murmured a thank you and brushed past him and into his new living quarters. "Ren? Why aren't you staying with Masa-chan?"

Flinching slightly at the sound of his former roommate's name, he shrugged and said dismissively, "I just needed to get away for a little bit, that's all." He avoided the probing green eyes by burying his face in his pillow, muttering that he wanted to get some rest. Cecil looked at the blond for a few more moments before shrugging and stepping out of the room to give him some space, as well as look for the other STARISH members in order to talk to them about what to do with the new development in Operation Masato. If that plan was even still supposed to be executed. All he knew was that Ren and Masato were meant for each other, and he was never wrong in his readings.

**A little shorter this time, sorry :p. How do you like it? Comments and things are welcome, please be gentle ^^". As always, thanks for reading, see you next time~ :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I honestly don't know how long this story is gonna end up being ." maybe 10..maybe 15. Somewhere around that range? ^^""". Anyway, thanks goes to those who have stayed with this, Im sorry it's so rough, it's my first fic .". Enjoy :)**

Chapter 7

The STARISH members who were involved in Operation Masato, (or STAIS members if you will), met up in Tokiya's and Otoya's shared room this time. It was obvious to all that the red head and his roommate had also made some progress romantically, for in Tokiya's eyes burned a possessive light that was somehow gentle at the same time, whenever he glanced at his roommate. Happy as everyone was about this development, there was a bigger issue that demanded their attention. There was a shocked silence after Natsuki finished describing the unbelievable scene that had happened earlier; Ren had actually cried.

Cecil was the first one to speak up. "I, also saw that his eyes were red rimmed when he came into my room after, but he didn't seem to want to talk about so I let it go. So I think we should really get our plan into action now right? Because Ren and Masato really do belong together, I can tell. Remember when I did the reading on all your personalities? (See Season 2, episode 1? Or 2?) I could also tell who you belonged with; I can see the red string of fate." At this revelation, everyone's eyes grew wide and their jaws dropped.

"Ehh ehhh?! So you knew about Syo-chan and I the whole time? And you could tell about Toki and Oto-chan? Waahhh~!" Natsuki exclaimed excitedly, clapping his hands together. At this Syo blushed, hiding his face in the taller blonde's shoulder and Tokiya shifted uncomfortably while Otoya blushed a shade of red that rivaled his hair. Cecil nodded with a serious look on his face. His green eyes were filled with the concern he felt for the absent pair.

Refining their plan, it was late afternoon by the time they separated to put the operation in motion. Cecil used his "Nanami sensor" to figure out exactly where she was; at the little white pavilion (where she always meets Tokiya in the anime). He set out to go and meet her there show her how much he loved her. Meanwhile Tokiya and Otoya looked for Masato; they were to bring him to Nanami, right when it would seem like Cecil and Nanami were in a compromising position so that Masa would give up on her. And lastly, Natsuki and Syo kept a lookout for Ren, so that he would not run into his roommate before the operation was finished.

"Ehhh? What is so important that you need to show me right this instant. I have something I need to do you know." Masa complained as he was forced to follow Tokiya and Otoya to where Cecil and Nanami were. The moment before Nanami came into Masato's line of sight, Cecil pulled her close to whisper in her ear. From the angle the blue haired boy was at, it seemed like the two were locked in a passionate embrace. Watching closely, the black haired and the red head boys were surprised that the other's only reaction was a slight widening of his eyes in surprise before his mouth curved upward slightly and commented "Finally convinced her hmm? Good for him, I'm happy for them." And he looked so sincere, it didn't seem like he was hiding any hurt or feelings of betrayal inside; he was genuinely happy for them, and it confused the others. Suddenly he frowned, as if remembering something unpleasant turned around quickly leaving the scene, and the others were too confused to remember to stop him.

In the meantime, Ren had left the security of Cecil's room to go to the cafeteria in search of something to eat. This was a route Natsuki and Syo would have never guessed he would take, so they were nowhere near that area and thus were unable to prevent the fateful meeting between the ex-roommates.

Masato was walking quickly, in a hurry to get back to the music room to work on his composition; Ren was walking slowly, but his mind was somewhere else. So when the two bumped shoulders, they were both confused for a few moments, before their expressions both changed; Masa's shifted to a shy smile, the kind a lover gets the morning after, while Ren's stiffened, his eyes cold and unwelcoming as he swiftly brushed past the other boy.

"W-wait! Ren! What's wrong, where are you going?" Masa called after the blond, rushing after him and catching his arm to pull him to a stop. "Ren? Why are you ignoring me? You didn't text me back all day, and you're ignoring me even now. Did I do something wrong?" Ren remained silent; his back rigidly faced towards the blue haired boy. "Why aren't you talking to me?! I…was it because I didn't let you know I was leaving the room this morning, and I didn't leave a note? I'm sorry, I'm new to t-this…l-lovers thing. Ren? Please, talk to me." Masa's voice was full of anguished pleading, and he moved to wrap his arms around the blond but was denied.

"What do you think you're doing, Hirijikawa? I underestimated your ability to act; I trusted you—gave everything to you. And what do I get in return? Pain, and betrayal. Tchh." Ren retorted harshly, yet full of hurt. He brushed past the other boy and stalked away, leaving him to stand there shocked, and confused.

"R-ren?! Wait! What are you talking about? Ren!" the blue haired boy reached for the other once more, only to be stopped cold by the look in the other's eyes. The blond's eyes burned with an intense anger; the hurt that had been present earlier was now consumed by pure rage, and perhaps even hate.

"Don't. Touch. Me." He bit out, then spun around and left.

"R-ren…" Masa whispered brokenly to himself. He didn't understand what he had done wrong; his chest was throbbing with pain at the look he had received from the other boy. "_I…I don't know what to do. Somehow I hurt him, and I need to show him how strong my feelings for him are. And there is only one way to do that." _And with that, he strode determinedly towards the music room with renewed purpose; set on completing the song. No matter how long he had to stay holed up in there, he would finish his song by that night so that tomorrow he could perfect it with Nanami and have it ready for the day after. "_Ren, Ren…please come back to me." _He thought desperately as he poured all his emotions into his song.

**Review, comment, critique! All are welcome ^^, thanks for the support, see you next time! (and sorry this was short again).**


End file.
